


Immune

by NotGoody2Shoes (Blenderkit17)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Work In Progress, awkward Logan sanders, someone give Deceit a hug, unintentional bullying, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blenderkit17/pseuds/NotGoody2Shoes
Summary: Deceit is hated by the other sides and deemed a manipulative lair, but Logan can't see it. Finally, Logan has had enough and decides to confront the snake himself.





	Immune

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote that I thought I would share. This idea has intrigued me for a while and I am proud of how it turned out. However, I am not the best at grammar, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize.
> 
> I am very bad at getting myself to write, so updates will be sparse.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Logan was confused to say the least. When Deceit had first shown up Logan thought he was alright. Sure he a snarky attitude, but that didn’t explain the other’s behavior. Based on the collective opinion and reactions of the others, Logan assumed that Deceit must have hurt them in the past. Now though, he’s not too sure.

The first thing to tip Logan off happened during a perfectly normal day of filming. Deceit had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of one of Roman’s rants to Thomas. Logan immediately noticed that something was off. Deceit had a deeper frown then usual, his hair was slightly messier, and his eyes were red. Logan was especially worried when he noticed that Deceit was not being as snarky as he normally was. The differences were subtle, but even Roman should be able to notice. That was the first clue.

Everyone started to attack Deceit like they usually did, but Logan couldn’t find it in himself to join this time. When Deceit finally sank out, Logan could have sworn that he saw a few tears in the lying side’s eyes. Logan couldn’t take it anymore and decided to confront the others. He made sure to be, what was the word?, “chill” about how he approached the other sides. He had simply asked the others opinions of Deceit during their break. The results were practically unanimous. They all claimed that they hated Deceit because he lied all the time. Even Patton admitted it. Logan was shocked to hear this, after all Deceit did not even lie that much. Logan had only seen him lie under a few rare circumstances. For example, When Deceit had first appeared in the videos and was teased for his gloves. That was the second reason.

The third happened when Logan decided to confront Virgil. After he asked the initial question, Logan asked Virgil if he had a past with Deceit. Logan figured if anyone had a past with Deceit, it would be the previous dark side. Surprisingly, Virgil said no.

“I’ve seen him around, but we never talked,” Virgil shrugged, “He gave me bad vibes, still does.”

All of this led to were Logan was now. He was laying down on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling in deep thought. If Deceit never hurt them, then why do they always react so strongly? Perhaps there has been a misunderstanding. Logan will have to confront Deceit if he was going to get any answers. With newfound determination, he headed out to find Deceit’s room.

It was not hard to find Deceit's room; it was obviously near the dark side of the mind. It also helped that Deceit’s door was bright yellow and covered in snake stickers. It was ~~cu~~ odd. Logan took a deep breath and knocked on Deceit’s door.

Logan waited. Nothing. He tried again and at first, it seemed as if he would receive nothing again, but, after a few seconds, Logan could hear a mix of mumbling and upset snake noises. It wasn’t long after that before Deceit finally opened his door. Logan was speechless. Deceit was not wearing his normal outfit; he instead opted for some yellow pajamas with snakes on them. He was not even wearing his hat. Logan could see a collection of messy curls adorning the snake sides head. He looked ~~cute~~ ~~endearing?~~ tired.

“wha...” Deceit mumbled, obviously not fully conscious, “Logan?”

Deceit’s question snapped Logan out of his thoughts. Logan adjusted his tie and got back to business.

“Yes. It is me,” Logan regained his composure before continuing, “I had a few questions.”

Logan made eye contact, as every man should, and he was reminded that the other had just awoken. His eyes were red from sleep. Definitely from sleep. Logan had probably just woken him up. Feeling bad, Logan quickly apologized.

“...But it seems as if I have woken you,” Logan looked down and adjusted his glasses, “I am sorry. I can come back at a later time.” Logan made to leave, but felt a hand grab his arm.

“Wait!” Deceit quickly called, “D-Did you just apologize to me?”

Logan just stood there confused. Had he not be clear when communicating his apologies? He was never the best at expressing emotion.

  
“Yes. I woke you up. That is what one is supposed to apologize when they cause an inconvenience to others and I would call that an inconvenience,” Logan explained. Deceit looked shocked. Logan was suddenly aware of everything under Deceit’s judging gaze. He was also painfully aware of Deceit’s grip that was still on his arm.

  
“No one has ever apologized to me before..” Deceit mumbled. Logan’s heart shattered. Deceit sounded so broken. Had Logan done this to him?

  
“Y-you can come in,” Deceit spoke to Logan with a clearer voice than before, “I wasn’t really sleeping anyway...”

  
Logan stood there for a second as he watched Deceit turn back into his room. Logan was never very good with emotions, but he figure now was as good a time as any to try. He quickly followed Deceit into the room.

  
Deceit's room was pretty ~~cute~~ interesting. There were fluffy blankets everywhere; not even the walls were spared from the fluff. Logan could not help but to feel one of the soft walls as he took in the rest of the room. There was a lot of yellow in Deceit’s room, but the bright yellow was balanced with the darker tones of green. Logan also noticed that Deceit had a lot of plushies. Ninety percent of his bed was just snake plushies and the floor was covered in lager snakes and beanbags. It kind of resembled Patton’s room in a way.

Deceit instantly flopped on his bed. He sighed as he sink deep into the pile of blankets. ~~It was so cu~~ He wandered how many blankets were on his bed.

“What did you want to ask?” Deceit’s voice was quite. Logan almost missed it among his thoughts.

“Oh. Um...” Logan started. Why was this suddenly so hard? He had practiced for as long as he could to memorize what to say, but it was all gone now. “I just wanted to ask... Did you- Did they- W-Why do the others dislike you?” Deceit fell face first into the blankets and Logan instantly felt bad. “I just do not understand. You have never done anything...” Shoot. He was just making it worse. He anxiously adjusted everything he could get his hands on. His tie, his glasses, the wall...

After a minute, Deceit finally responded.

“I don’t know. That’s just how it’s always been. No one likes to constantly hear lies...” Deceit’s voice was trembling and muffled under the covers. Logan could just barely make out his words as he rambled. Before Logan could say anything, Deceit started to ramble again.

“I understand. I mean it gets tiring talking to me. No one knows when I’m lying and when I’m not and they can’t trust someone who constantly lies.” Deceit was talking so fast, that Logan couldn't decipher one word from another.

“It is mostly my ‘features’. I am literally a snake. No one likes snakes. They are evil, slimy creatures. I stand out and look like a monster. That’s all I am. A snake.” Logan definitely heard that.

If there was any of his heart left to shatter, there was not any left anymore. He quickly rushed to the others side without thinking. All he knew in that moment was that Deceit needed him. He slowly brought Deceit into a hug.

“Do not say that. You do not look like a monster. Snake are not inherently evil, either. That is an assumption that stems from the Bible story ‘Adam and Eve’ when they referred to the devil as a snake. Besides, I think your scales are cool.” He realized what he said as soon as the words left his mouth. He could feel his temperature rise a few degrees.Deceit collapsed into Logan's arms and sobbed as soon as he heard those words. Still blushing from his ~~confis~~ slip of the tongue, he moved a hand to rub Deceit's back and moved the other to his hair just like he had seen Patton do.

They sat there for a while. It could have been hours or it could have been minutes; Logan was not paying any attention to the time. The only thing on his mind in that moment was the crying snek in his arms. Virgil’s memes were rubbing off on him.

Eventually Deceit's sobs quieted into sniffles. He pulled away to look at Logan. Deceit looked so small in Logan’s arms.

“Did you really mean it?” Deceit asked. The hope in Deceits voice filled Logan with an emotion that he couldn’t name.

“Of course,” Logan responded without hesitation. His voice was oozing with confidence and assurance. Deceit smiled brightly, actually smiled. The sight instantly melted Logan's heart.

“Thank you,” Deceit whispered,” I really needed that.”

“No Problem.”

Deceit shuffled in Logan's grip. His brows (or brow) pinched in worry. Logan should probably let go of Deceit and leave.

“I should go. You obviously need your sleep.” As Logan made to stand, he felt a hand grab his arm for a second time that night.

“Wait!” Deceit called, “Um, could you stay for a bit? At least until I fall asleep? I am scared to be alone...”

Logan smiled fondly at the lying side in his arms, “Of course.”

With that Deceit buried himself under the layers of blankets and plushies and Logan went to sit down on a beanbag near the bed. Logan chuckled as he noticed that Deceit was making sure that he could still see Logan under the covers.

Before long Deceit fell asleep. He was so ~~cute~~ childish. Logan took a big long breath. He was not used to feeling so much is such a short amount of time. Logan Looked down at his watch to cheek the time and quickly sprang to his feet. It was almost Dinner. If he did not leave soon then Patton might come looking for him. Could he really just leave Deceit though? Thinking quickly, He took out the pen and pad that the always brings with him and wrote a note. Logan gently placed the note on the bedside table where he knew that Deceit would see it. That will have to do. With one last look, Logan sank out.

That night at dinner, a lot was going through Logan’s mind. What was he to do now? Pretend like nothing happened? Even Logan knew better then to do that. Perhaps he would visit Deceit tomorrow? That sounded right.

Logan was not paying a lot of attention to the conversation at the table, he was too busy thinking, but one thing caught his ear.

“Deceit is so annoying,” Virgil snarled.

Of course they were talking about Deceit; the last time Deceit interacted with the group was only this morning. Logan felt really bad about talking behind Deceit’s back. Especially after what just happened.

“Tell me about it,” Roman added, ”He is so manipulative that he is constantly speaking in lies. What a villain!”

Wait, Only speaks in lies? Suddenly the events of the past few months made sense - the others behavior- everything. The gears started to turn in his head. Deceit speaks in lies, but he always sounded genuine to him. Is that why what he often hears is contradictory to what the others say? Am I immune to Deceit’s lies?


End file.
